A Change of Fate
by Forbiddn1
Summary: What happens when a miserable 18 year old travels to another world with the help of her unknown friend and why does her friend seem so... mischievous? pokemonxhuman, yaoi, lemon, 18 (You've been warned)


Hello, my name is Ryleen and I'm happy to be alive. I don't care what world I'm in but everytime I turn my head, I know where I belong. May this be a dream or a pleasant nightmare, I'm so blessed to live beside you...

5 years ago, I was just graduating from High School though I wasn't happy about it. Throughout my High School life, I was always picked on because of how I was. My hair was dark, long and curly, I always wore the latest trends, my grades were perfect and the teachers loved me but I guess that only made the whole school hate me. Girls would steal all my clothes in the gym locker rooms and tear my books apart. Boys alway threw stink bombs in my backpack and punch me in the stomach saying "Just making sure". After my Sophomore year, I went mute and never spoke to anyone. It's was miserable; Being bullied and having no friends to help me out. This was torture.

At home, I live alone with my dad who divorced my mother when I was 5. He's the one that always by me stuff since he works at a corporate company but he's never here. My neighborhood is nice and pretty during the day but during the night, a lot of gang members show up and harassed the neighborhood. I ignore them usually and go ahead with my studies but hearing gunshots from my windows makes me very uneasy. Overall, there was something that kept me occupied. During those nights. I had a Pokemon black chip that I had for a long time and with a matching DS. I loved playing sooo much, mostly because I was on the hunt for a Pokemon called Zoroark who I heard can change its appearance to look like anyone. Sadly, I couldn't find it and my dad took my games away after seeing a B on my Anatomy test but not before beating me up. That was my only happiness and he took it away from me because of how disgraceful I was. I wanted to leave this place so badly that I was almost determined to run away at one point. Stupid idea right?

After my graduation, I went to the park and thought about the college I'm going to. I didn't really want to go to college but I had no choice, my father would punish me if I didn't go.

I hate this. I never had any freedom to speak out or to go against authority for my own sake. I never made a choice for myself and I was always being controlled by someone who thought they were better than me. I sat on the bench and covered my face with my hands.

"... Help me"

Tears were slowly rolling down my face as I quietly cried to myself. No one was there for me, I was so alone and miserable. No one liked me and I never knew why? I never done anything wrong. Was it a racial thing because of my black ethnicity or is it because I'm ugly looking?

I was thinking so absurdly that I didn't notice a van drive up in front of me. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me off the bench. I was on my knees and I quickly screamed out but then a cloth bag covered my head that muffled my calls. I felt another pair of hands hold my wrist behind my back and tie them as a person guided me towards the van. I struggled with all my might but I couldn't overpower two people who were restricting my limbs. I was tossed into the van with a heavy thud against the steel platform. My head was dizzy and I no longer screamed, knowing that I was too muffled and no one would really care. When the van started, I heard a lot of people get in it with me and surround me as I try to repel myself away from them.

I was scared. I didn't know what they wanted from me and it scared me. I begged for them to let me go as I cried but they only laughed and talked to each other. Their voices were low but I vaguely heard some male voices say "she'd do fine" and "look at her body". I started breathing heavily but that only made me dizzier. I curled up on the corner, still unable see but something was telling me that someone was sitting beside me. The person grabbed hold of my body and started squeezing my chest aggressively. I squirmed furiously and tried to kick him away but it was all in vain. Quickly, two hands pulled my legs apart, stopping my struggle and soon the van was filled with merciless laughter. I was crying endlessly as I begged and pleaded for my life but still... I was never heard.

I felt my shirt lift up to my neck and my torso exposed to them. I wanted them to stop whatever they were doing but I knew too well that I would never get that wish. The hands were still groping my chest with lust and desire as they moved on my bare skin. Soon, another guy joined and started unbuttoning my pants. I felt so violated and exposed; I just wanted to go home... Or somewhere were I don't have to struggle through this torment ever again. I banged my head again the back of the van as I repeatedly struggled to save myself over and over. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be heard. I want... I want... I want to live!

Just like magic from a fairytale, the back opened up and I feel out onto the concrete road. My arm scrapped along the gravel, causing a trail of blood to travel out of me. I was in so much pain but now the bag has ripped apart and I could see where I was. It was a foreboding street and the sun has just gone down. Ahead of me was a dark alleyway but seemed to be my only escape. I quickly got on my feet and ran as fast as I could into the alley.

There were a lot of twists and turns as I run through the alley's maze. I didn't care where I was, I just know that I had to get away... Get away from the pain that trailed behind me.

It was getting darker and I could hardly tell where I was going. Around the corner, I heard a faint voice telling me to follow it. I didn't know if I should trust it so I decided not to but then I heard a scream from its direction. Something in my mind kicked in and I looked back, running after what it was, thinking if I can help in someway. It was pitch black so I was running blindly into the darkness as I gone after the person in trouble but one thing came to my mind before something unexpected happened.

"...Why?"

Then something hard hit my head and I blacked out. I was completely shattered and lost in the darkness that came over me.

I opened my eyes the next day and found myself in a hospital. The day was bright as it shined through the window as I noticed that there was a bouquet sitting next to me. I assumed it was from my father but the tag reads "get well soon -L".

My father's name didn't start with an L and who on earth was this "L" person. I looked over the room again and there was nothing out of the ordinary. I can't remember what happened to me so I didn't know why I was here. Slowly, I heard the door open and a nurse came in to check up on me. She told me that I was hit on the head with a heavy object 5 nights ago. I still didn't remember but I guess I'll take her word for it, seeing how there were bandages covering my forehead. She also told me that I needed to stay a few more nights in order to be completely healed. So I just sat there... Alone... Without anyone worrying about what happened to me or where I went. I wanted to cry again but then there was silent creaking noise as the door opened again. It wasn't the nurse like before, instead it was a tall caucasian woman who seems to be in her early 20's. She had long blond hair, turquoise eyes with a faint velvet pupil and she wore a short grey shirt that showed some of her belly along with some light blue shorts and shoes. She didn't say anything, instead she came to me and held my hand while looking down on the floor.

"Uh... M-ma'am?"

She looked at me, shocked then pulled away from me so she could introduce herself.

"I'm sorry, my names Layla and I was the one who put you here"

She clasps her hands together and looked at me, sincerely. I didn't know how I felt, it was like I too afraid to say anything back or I didn't want her to stop talking.

"I heard your name was Ryleen, yes? That's a gorgeous name"

I almost blushed but it would be impossible with my skin color and all but she really made me feel flustered. The way she smiled at me was endless like she was stuck or paused with amazement.

"Thanks... For the flowers I mean. They look... really nice"

They really were. I never saw these kinds of flowers before. It's almost like there from another world or something.

"It's was nothing, I just hope to see you get well and back on your feet again"

I thought about it and a really sad thing came to mind. Where do I go? I really don't want to go home and face people that could possible hurt me again. I ran for a reason and I'd be a hypocrite if I turned back now.

"Actually I... I hope I don't leave here too soon"

"Huh? Oh do you not have a place to stay? Id be more than happy to have you stay at my place if you like"

It was a gift from God. Out of nowhere, this stranger saved my life and now she was providing a home for me out of the kindness of her heart. I almost wanted to cry but I held it in and gave her my thanks. I almost didn't believe that there were good people in this world but now I know that there is.

Several days have passed till I was eligible to leave to hospital. As I walked out, I saw Layla parked around the corner and waving at me. I waved back in response to hers as I walked to her car. The car looked really nice and polished, almost like it was bought yesterday. I got into the passenger seat and we drove off into the road.

This was strange. The city I was in doesn't even look like my hometowns but considering that the guys in the van where driving me off somewhere, I'm not too surprised. When we drove passed the city, we went off road for a bit into some woods and almost an hour later, we came up to a house in the middle of a clearing. I thought it was weird for someone like her who has a well-maintained car to live in the middle of the woods, far from civilization but I'm not one to judge for anyone's lifestyle. She parked the car a few yards away from the house and guided me to it once we walked on our feet. She opened the door for me before I walked in and what I saw amazed me. The living room was pleasantly decorated with assorted plants and comfortable carpeting. The kitchen was spotless and so were the restrooms.

"Wow... You really... Take care of this place"

I wasn't used to complimenting anyone about anything seeing how mute I was for the longest time throughout my school year.

"Thanks Ryleen, that mean a lot coming from you"

She held my hand graciously and lead me upstairs. Up there was two rooms that were parallel to each other across the hallway. I'm guessing the other room was the guest room and were I was staying for the time being. It'll be nice being here but I surely don't want to be a burden to her. I'll search for a place to live soon enough but for now, I'll just stay here. After the tour, Layla told me to get dressed while she started making dinner for us. I did as she instructed and changed into some clothes she hung in the closet. Some clothes were in my size but others were a little too big. It made sense since Layla was a foot taller than me.

When I was dressed, I came downstairs and joined Layla in the kitchen where she was preparing the food. It smelled delicious; other than it being a simple dish of steak and potatoes, it is the best thing I ever smelled upon. I try to assist but she insisted that she handle everything. Her kindness knows no bounds and it almost made me feel guilty that I was unable to repay her debt but I'm sure I will.

We ate at her dining table and discussed about our most enjoyable memories. She said one time she played hide and seek with her friend a long time ago and she could never be found.

"That so cute, I-I'm sorry for saying that. Well um... The only time I was happy like that was when I played my Pokemon Black game back in middle school. I really wanted to find this Pokemon that I can't remember but it said that it can change into anyone and anything around it."

I thought it was a little embarrassing talking about a game that brought joy to my heart but Layla didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was being very attentive to everything I say; as if I was writing a story about her.

"That's sound really cool, why did you want find it?"

Her question puzzled me. Why did I want that Pokemon? I thought about it for awhile and then I remembered.

"It's because... That's what I wanted to be... You see, the trouble I had wasn't trying to find a place to stay... It was returning to that hell called home. It was miserable... I don't ever-"

I realized that I had started to rant in front of her so I quickly stopped. I stared down, too afraid to make eye contact again. I must've really pissed her off now; no one would want someone talking about their troubles so that they can feel sorry for them and Layla has been really nice to me, why would the first thing I confess be how horrible my life's been. I'm a terrible person. I should just leave before I do anything else.

"...You can stay with me"

I dodged my head up after she said that. She looked at me with concern but changed it with a smile. I couldn't talk; even if I could, I didn't know what to say. I wish I had known her sooner. I wish that there were more people like her in my life in the beginning.

"Th-Thank you... Thank you"

I don't know how long I can hold onto these tears. She makes me feel so welcomed and important, shredding a tear may just ruin that. She came over to me from her seat and hugged me from the side. It was sudden and I didn't know how to respond to that action so I was just still, trying not to disturb her.

"Do you still have your game?"

Her question was irregular but I didn't mind. I think she just wanted to make me happy again.

"No... My dad took it so I don't know where it could be"

She giggled and planted a kiss on my forehead. I was a little weirded out when she did that, although she is a caring person. I bet she does this to others she cared about. In that case, it didn't bother me at all.

"Alright, we should go to bed. Goodnight Ryleen"

She moved away and slowly headed upstairs towards her room. I didn't get out of my seat till later but when I did, I put up all the food before going upstairs. Before I went to my room, I noticed how quiet Layla's room was. She must be a heavy sleeper. It's a good thing she doesn't snore either because I know I must've woken up the neighborhood with my snores.

I opened the door and got into the comfy bed that Layla made up before I came here. It's like it washed away all my worries with ease as I fell asleep. I am... So blessed.

The next day, I woke up with the sun shining on my face from the window. It was a clear day but my body resisted from being out of this comfort. I slept so contently and peaceful, the best I felt in a long time. When I got out of bed, I quietly walked out of the room. I tried not to wake up Layla if she was still asleep as I made my way downstairs. I went to the kitchen to make me and Layla something to eat but then I saw a note hang on the fridge's door. It reads:

To do list

•gather more food to eat

•collect more tools

That seemed to be it for the list. Afterwards, I had a good idea in how to repay my debt to her. I hurried and and made breakfast for the both of us before going outside. I would've asked to use her car but I wanted this to be a surprise. Quickly, I drove off towards the city by passing through the woods. It was a long drive before I had reached my destination. The city wasn't very populated considering how urban it was. Occasionally, I'd run into traffic or see lots of kids running and playing in the park but besides that, it's not very lively. I parked by a food market a little later, my true goal for coming out here. I went inside and looked around a bit before picking out items. There were some weird items like "rare candy" and "Antidote" that had me thinking but I paid no mind to that and continued shopping. Before I left, the cashier said "Have a nice day trainer" and it puzzles me. It must've been a joke or policy that he did with every customer.

On my way back, the sun was starting to set and night time was soon to come. I came and parked at Layla usual place before going into the house. It was dark inside, so dark that I couldn't see what was ahead of me. I figured that Layla cut off the lights to save power, considering that her electric bill must've been pretty high when she started living here. I guided myself to the staircase after leaving the food on what I hoped was the table. I knocked on Layla's door to see if she was in there but there was no response. I started to get worried but not too much seeing that she must've done something to the house if she needed "tools". Instead of looking for her asap, I went to my room and into the bathroom. I cut on the shower and started taking off my clothes as the steam got warmer. I stepped into the shower and drenched myself in the water pouring down on me.

"There you are!"

I nearly fell when I heard that voice. Layla was standing there in the bathroom with me, look at me in the shower. The shower didn't have any curtains, instead it had a big window glass door that exposed my brown-nude body. I quickly covered myself and turned away.

"L-Layla, I thought... You were busy"

She giggled and stared at me through the glass. It was a little weird and embarrassing knowing her eyes were fixed on me. Maybe a bit uncomfortable.

"I was and that's why I have a surprise for you"

A surprise? Is that what she was working on? It made me blush thinking that he was still expressing her kindness to me. Although, I blushed even harder knowing that she was talking to me as I was washing myself off.

"W-Well, I'll be glad to see it... When I get out"

"May I join you?"

Again with those irregular questions. I didn't know how to respond. I became really flustered and confused at the same time. Why would she shower with me? Is there only one shower? Was she messy and dirty because of the surprise? My mind was running tracks until I gave a silent nod.

She must've smiled because she was getting out of her clothes as quickly as she can. I didn't know she was this desperate for a shower. She opened the glass door and joined me in the shower with her naked body behind me. It made me feel a little weird knowing that I was sharing the shower with someone but it was another girl so it's not like it was a bad thing. It was quiet for a few minutes before I started washing myself off with a sponge. Suddenly, I felt a hand cover mine that was holding the sponge and squeezing it on my belly. I didn't know how to react and instead studied as Layla motioned circles around my stomach. My mother used to do this to me back when I was still with her but it felt awkward with Layla. It took me a few seconds to realize what her motives were after she moved up to my breasts and removed the sponge so she could grip one of them. I gasped and covered my mouth as she used both of her hands to massage my breasts. I was speechless, I didn't know what to do. She kept doing this for a few more minutes, doing more things like pinching my nipples and squeezing them together. Sometimes a moan would escape my lips but I strongly restrained myself and kept quiet. Soon she stopped messing with them and motioned her hand down my body. She started holding onto my waist tightly and press her own against my rear. I felt something weird touch along my butt and throb against it once or twice. As I made out what it was, I quickly reached out towards the shower handle but then Layla bucked and I missed. Instead, I had my hands up against the wall as she started humping my ass and moving her fingers to my private area. I could only keep my balance as she thrusted me against the wall like a dog and caress my private with her cold fingers. I kept my mouth shut but moans could be heard from my humming. She laid her own torso on top of mine and that's when I heard her breath sound familiar to a dog's. With one quick motion, I turned the shower off and hurried out of the shower. I stood in the room bare and wet before going to the door.

"Ryleen?"

I looked back and saw Layla who was nude too, standing by my bed. I turned around to her but I looked at the floor. I didn't know what to say, I was so stunned that I was too afraid to even move but I gathered some courage and spoke to her.

"Layla I... I'm not like that... I can't... I don't want people taking advantage of me anymore"

The tears finally came. Who would have know that the person who treated me like an actual person would be the person I'd cry in front of. I didn't want people to use me again. To abuse and hurt me again. Why was humanity so cruel!?

Layla looked sadden and worried. The expression of betrayal was non-existent in her being. Was she heartless from the start? Did she get what she wanted? She came over to me slowly and hugged our naked bodies together.

My feelings were mixed up. First she harasses me, now she cheering me up again? What's wrong with her?

"Ryleen, can I share a secret with you?"

Was this the surprise she was talking about? No, it was something else. It almost sounded like she was afraid or something when she asked me that. I guess if it's to make amends, I'll trust her one last time.

"Sure..."

"Dont be scared, okay?"

Scared? What she going to do something. She released me from her hold and backed away from me. She was soon engulfed in a bright pink light that flashed off in the entire room. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but what I saw was beyond comprehension. There before me stood a bipedal canine figure in gray-brown fur. It had a large red mane with black pointed ends from its fur extensions, It's claws were red and menacing to look at, above its eyes were red accents and its eyes portrayed a red rim around its light blue iris. Although this monster looked fearful, it also had a feminine figure where it's coat of fur under her neck concealed her busty breasts.

I was breathing heavily while inspecting its appearance that I almost fainted. I fell on my knees and stared up at the creature in horror. I was so scared. I couldn't think of anything else but how I was going to die right then and there. The animal came up to me and sat on its knees the same as I did. It held my hands in a comforting manner and purred deeply to itself.

My breathing slowed and I started thinking rationally again. So many things were flowing through my mind but I started out asking the obvious.

"W-What are you?"

The beast looked into my eyes intimately, seeing the fear in mine. It smiled as if nothing was wrong and rubbed its claws on the palm of my hands.

"I'm a Zoroark, the Pokemon you've been looking for all this time"

Did I hear correctly? A Zoroark? Pokemon? That can't be true. Pokemon are just game data for our gaming systems. How could this thing be in my world, living and breathing? Unless... It wasn't.

"...Where am I?"

The Zoroak got up and dug through one of the drawers. It pulled out a map that looked similar to the unova region in my Pokemon game. It pointed to the woods closest to Nimbasa City.

"Lostlorn Forest" the tag said as our current location.

"H-How did I get here?"

I panicked as I looked over the map. It can't be right, nothing of this can be real! I don't understand this, I truly don't and it scares me. How did I come here? How is it even possible?

"A friend asked me to help you"

"A friend?"

Now I was completely lost. Why would this "friend" send me here if I needed help? Was it back when I ran into that alley and forgot my memory. I can't remember but I bet it was at that moment that I was sent here. This is unbelieveable.

"I can't tell you who he is but he's been watching for a long time Ryleen, and so have I"

The Zoroark put aside the map and stared back at me. I felt tension between us as my body tensed up from fright again. I almost forgot that there was still an intimidating creature in front of me. It crawled up to and touched my body with its claws.

"N-no... Stop!"

I backed away only to hit the door with my back and expected claws going into my neck. Instead, the Zoroark grabbed my hands again and stared at me. I didn't know what to make of it but looking at its eyes calmed me down a bit. Wait... Am I blushing? Out of all things in this world, I was being flustered by a dangerous canine who could potentially eat me if I didn't listen to its demands.

"Why are you running away from me Ryleen? Didn't you want me? Didn't you love canines this way?"

She removed her claws and wrapped them around my waist before curling up in front of me. I didn't know what she meant till I had a sudden flashback from my elementary days.

I was playing around at the park by myself and I found a dog who seemed really playful. I played with the dog and figured we were playing a game of leapfrog but instead the dog didn't jump over me, it just stood there behind me and gripped my waists as it humped me aggressively. I didn't know what I was feeling but I joined too by pushing back into him. I can't remember what happened after that but someone found me asleep in the middle on the park with all my clothes off and weird liquids spread all over me. All I could remember was how amazing it felt but then I snapped back into my current situation.

There was a canine Pokemon wrapped around my waist and I was here getting aroused over stupid memories.

"How... Do you know that?"

She looked up at me and nuzzled its head beside my neck. Her affection knowing no bounds between human and beast.

"You told me... I heard everything you said through the game you played. Your pain, your struggle, your tears. All of it. I brought you here to save you; to make you happy again. I'm sorry Ryleen"

I was silent. It's wasn't believable to think that something out of my world would do everything in its power to bring me here just to make me happy. Even if it is a creature/Pokemon that I wanted for a long time, i still can't believe that someone cares about me this much.

"N-No, don't be... I'm sorry... About before... I didn't mean to yell at you, I thought that... You weren't"

She shushed me with one of her digits and looked at the window. It was completely nighttime and the moon the full in the sky. She looked back at me and put her furry arms around me around me again as she lifted me up off the ground. Feeling her soft, still fur brush against my skin made me shiver with comfort. I couldn't believe how strong she was either. I guess considering that she must've been in a lot of fights over trainers means that she have to be strong too.

She sat me down on the bed and sat right beside me. Her eyes staring nonstop into mine with lust and compassion. I couldn't stop blushing at her and it made me feel very weird.

"I love you Ryleen, I loved for the longest time. Please say that you'll be mine"

I've gone speechless again. There she goes with her unhesitant personality. It was like she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind to me and was rather happy that she finally got to say that. But now what should I say? I haven't thought about our relationship going this far before and I prefer not to. This was bestiality either way you look at it and I find it scary that that's my biggest turn on. Thinking about, I don't think anyone would want to look at me again if I commit but on the other side, why should I care about them? People in general has treated me like nothing but trash my entire life and I'm sick of it. The only being that has ever shown compassion and care towards me is a fox Pokemon who practically knows everything about me. It was time I acted on my own free will and did what I wanted for a change. So yes, I don't care about bestiality.

"... Yes... I will be yours. I love you Layla... Please keep me here forever... I never want to leave!"

And with those words, she quickly sent shivers down my spine as she leaned in and kissed my lips with hers. It felt so unnatural to be kissed by an animal but I didn't care, I was too aroused to care. She got deeper into the kiss by transferring her tongue into my mouth and licking everything she can reach for. Her long, sloppy dog-like tongue spreaded her saliva all over my mouth as she really got into it. She soon pushed my body on the bed and pinned me there as we kept kissing. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, feeling her soft fur embrace over my own nude human body. We moaned carelessly into the night as we rubbed around and explored each other for satisfaction. She was more eager than I was as she broke our kiss, leaving a mess of saliva around our faces as she licked and kissed my neck. I was shivering endlessly to this abnormal experience but I loved it, it made me want more and more out of it. Layla went lower and licked between my breasts, coating my chest with her mouth watering saliva. She moves over and sucked onto my right boob while she massaged the other with her left claws. I winced and squirmed from her touches that made me even more aroused. While she was busy with that, i felt her other hand rub up and down my inner thighs while just poking my private with her claws.

She moved herself down and started licking down my stomach, really trying to cover me up with her drool. I moaned and arched my back up as she licked over my sensitive spots. I couldn't help but to put one hand atop of her head with her red mane as she still traveled down my body. When she reached her destination, she started teasing my entrance by giving light brushes with her tongue up my clit. It was unbearable and it almost sent me over the edge. I couldn't help but think why she would do this to me when she was so close.

Minutes went by before she stopped lapping my lips and sitting upright on the bed. My eyes were half closed but I noticed something long and throbbing on top of my clit. I looked down and saw her erected member bouncy off and on my slit. I looked at her with worry, thinking how much this was gonna hurt. She put her claw hand over my hand and gripped it tightly, ensuring that she wouldn't hurt me like this if I didn't want it. I squeezed her hand tightly and nodded quietly. I want to do this, whether it be because of how aroused I was or because I was willing to be in this relationship with a Pokemon. She then aligned the head of her member in my clit and pushed it in slowly. I was shivering and moaning as she slowly pushed herself into me, gripping the covers as tight as I could. She stop once she hit my virgin barrier, this was the last chance of turning back but i was tightly committed. I want this, this was the life I was choosing and how I was going to live it. I have no regrets. Before she broke in, Layla leaned over my body again and gave me a kiss.

"I love you"

"I lo-"

Before I could reply back, she forcefully penetrates her member through my walls which made me holler in pain. She tried to mute me by kissing my mouth but that made it worse. I had tightly bitten her lip as a reaction but she didn't mind even though there was a trail of blood from our mouths now. Her whole member was in and now she start moving it in and out to ease my pain. It worked and I was moaning loudly from the intense pleasure I was witnessing, Layla went a bit faster once she saw that I was getting comfortable with her size.

As she got faster, she lifted my legs up for a better position and also move her body forwards so she was hovering above me. Her breast jiggled in front on my face with hard nipples practically touching my face so instead of watching them, I sucked on one of them. This motivated her to pick up the pace and speed it up even more. I couldn't help but squeeze and bite on her nipples that only made her go all crazy with her thrusting. She was humping me so fast that my heartbeat couldn't keep up and her mind must've been completely dazed. Every few minutes, she lift me higher and pushed me further against the wall while she growled and howled into the night. She was going berserk and it didn't seem like she was ready to release anytime soon. I have a couple of times and almost lost consciousness but I stayed up with Layla till she was ready to release as well.

Sunrise was coming up and throughout the night, I saw how aggressive Layla was being. She spanked my ass roughly and squeezed it with her claws, she kissed and bit my lips, she banged me into a wall mercilessly and even chewed on my breast till the were swollen and red. I don't know how long I've been asleep but when morning came through, she woke me up saying that she finally can't hold it anymore. She had my body lifted above the bed and against the wall that had cracks along it. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and breast were badly bruised from Layla's biting.

While she started releasing, I felt a shockwave of her seed build up in my womb but then when I couldn't hold up anymore, she came out and sprayed her load all over us. There was so much build up that we were coated from almost head to toe. I couldn't believe how much she was holding up at this point but I saw how exhausted she was. I gave her one last kiss before passing out again

When I woke up, I found myself in bed, clean with a large T-shirt on. I figured Layla must've cleaned me up while I was sleeping. I got out of bed and noticed that I could feel my legs again. How long was I asleep? I made my way downstairs but didn't see Layla anywhere, I never know what she could be doing during this time of day. On the table, I saw a small present with a note from Layla on it.

"For my lovely Ryleen

-L"

I opened it and was surprised to see that it was mine old Nintendo that I haven't had since middle school. I was overjoyed with glee but I wondered how she got it in the first place. That's when I wondered where Layla went off to. Before opening the game I thought back to of session last night. To think that I actually slept with a creature that's out of world was still breath taking. I'm hoping that this isn't a dream and I'm not lying in a hospital somewhere...

What am I thinking, of course this was real.

When I started my game, I saw that all my data was still there and my team was how it was when I left it. I didn't know what to do with my game now since all I was really looking forward to was to find a Zoroak. Closing my game, I look at my main menu and noticed that there was a saved video in my memory card. I don't remember having a video on here or anything but maybe it was an update or something. Curiously, I pressed play on the video and everything went quiet. I feed showed Layla as a human holding my DS in her hands and putting it down on something. She sat back on a bed and started stripping herself out of her clothes while making a lot of pleasurable sounds. I started to get flustered again as I continued to watch as she called out my name. She was saying something to the DS as she got fully naked.

"Oh my sweet Ryleen, I hope this pleases you. I've been waiting for a long time to finally show you how much you mean to me. Oh Ryleen!"

She gripped her member tightly and started pumping it aggressively while also massaging one of her boobs. Her moans were repeats of my name and some cursing she mixed in. Watching this was really turn me on again and I just had a session with her last night. It was a bit embarrassing to think about. She continued this for awhile as she got more aggressive with herself and her language.

"Ah fuck, you're mine! Yes! Ahhh! Take it! Take me like the trainer you are! Just take it all!"

She started yelling out and bouncing on the bed as she jerked herself wildly. Suddenly, there was a bursting sound from the right side of the room and she only slowed down her pace as she stared at the intruder. She didn't turn the DS but the voice sounded very familiar as the stranger spoke.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!"

Layla didn't act frightened, in fact she was still jerking off as he talked. An evil smile appeared in her face as she stared at him. I know that voice, it's the only voice I recognized at heart; my father. I was speechless yet again. What was she doing there of all places?!

"I love your daughter, do you not?"

"The hell you talking about? Get out of my house!"

She got off the bed and stared at my father in the eyes before getting serious.

"Ryleen, she's all I want... She's all I need..."

"Ryleen? I don't what you want with her but she is not something you would need. Running up the damn hospital bill like she's important."

I gasped. How could he say something like that. I'm his daughter. I thought... I thought he would care about me.

"She's wonderful and I will treat her better than you ever did"

Without another word, she turned into a Zoroak with luminating red eyes as she walked towards my father with her claws prepared. I still couldn't see anything but the next thing I heard were screams and blood spraying across the bedroom walls. I quickly dropped the DS on the ground and stood beside the bed. My heart was racing so fast that I couldn't keep up. So many things were rushing through my head all at once. For now, the only thing I thought about was running away again.

I ran and opened the door but only to be blocked by Layla's human body. She stared at me innocently but now I know that those eyes haunted inside my head.

"Where are you going, love?"

"Don't call me that!... Y-you're a murderer..."

Her expression turned serious and strict, finally showing intentions of betrayal. I couldn't move as I was stuck in her stare; I was too petrified to move.

"I killed him because I love... And I always will, my love"

I was breathing heavily as I struggled to move but then as i took a step forward, everything went black. I didn't know what happened but this was similar to how I lost my memory before coming to this world. I felt Layla's hands tie mines behind my back with something. This seemed too familiar to me but I couldn't remember where this event was coming from. She pushed me back to what I think was the bed and that's when my vision came back. She was a Zoroark again and she was hovering above me with the eyes she had back in the video. I didn't believe that she was going to kill me but I know she has something sinister in mind.

"My love, were destined together and will do everything to make us a perfect couple"

She started to tear off my clothes with her claws as she moved my back along the wall. She trailed her claws along my body, touch all of my sensitive spots before pressing her furry body against mine.

"W-Why Layla? Why did you kill him"

"He didn't care about you love. To me, anyone who doesn't love you don't deserve to live"

She licked along my neck as she lifted my legs over her thighs, slightly brushing my clit along her aroused member. I didn't want to do this with he again, not after watch that video. I already knew that my dad didn't... Love me from the start but I still didn't think he should've died from it. Layla tilted my head up and we both stared at each other.

"Why am I important to you... My life shouldn't even matter... You were just something I wanted to be..."

"Ryleen... You're everything I want to be"

Together, Layla brought me in for a compassionate kiss. I wanted to refuse but honestly, I didn't want this to end. Even though she was a killer, I can't help but find her amazing. To go through all these limits for me and to make me happy again is breath-taking. I completely lost myself as we continued kissing but before that, I felt tears running down and wetting our locked lips. I'd never thought I see a beautiful creature cry so sincerely before.

Layla... Thank you...


End file.
